


Music In The Night

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admissions of love and romantic dancing on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music In The Night

The music weaved in and out of focus as Bond holds M's head close to his heart. How had she managed to get entangled in his arms seems a mystery. The way her mind is currently floating to the music it just felt right.

M closes her eyes to the spinning sensation. She can no longer feel the pain in her head and chest from her emotional breakdown. The wine has numbed her mind and body and she's quite sure she has been smiling an insufferable amount of time.

James Bond told her that he loved her!

The thoughts running through her head are jumbled, confused by the alcohol and her shock of his admission.  What! Why? How did this happen? This is so very wrong, but then why can she not stop smiling?

They are outside on a rooftop garden. M cannot even remember how they came to be here. The view combined with dimly strung lights around a solitary bistro table, created the most romantic of ambiances.  The warm summer sky is clear and some of the stars are even visible through the deluge of London's lights.

But why? It looped through her brain as her ear rests just above his still pounding heart.  How did this happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

36 hours previous...sometime around noon:

"Tanner bring me that report! Q do you have 007's location? Moneypenny, water please."

The lot of them move about the large display table in command. The glowing figures in red are satellite heat signatures.

One of those figures is Bond. The others, are a nasty bunch of terrorists in a dilapidated warehouse in Brussels.

This mission popped up suddenly and is incredibly urgent.  They need to prevent terrorist from bombing the European Parliament.

"Back up is still 20 minutes out M!" Q yelled from his headset, partially covering his ears.

"Where in bloody hell is the CIA when you need them!" M exclaimed.

"They said they were in the area, ma'am. No other specifics. Tanner adds while handing her the files on the terrorists.

"What is going on? Q?"

The lights on the display converged and Q begins yelling to 007 telling him where to turn.

"Q get him out of there and have him wait for backup!" M yells at the poor man as he stutters to do what M has commanded.

Some of the glowing representations of men closed in on the lone indicator of 007.   Hand to hand combat began before their eyes. Q yells into the headset and then pulled it off his head fuming mad, as he tossed it into the corner.

"What is it?" Tanner asks.

"The bloody headset went dead!"

"How?" M asked.

"Someone hit him in the head M. Tanner, Moneypenny, could I please have a moment alone with M?"

The two nod and leave them alone in the room.

"What is it Q?"

"007's last message was for you and I don't think you want anyone else to hear it."

"Well, what is it?"

 _Tell M that I love her and always have...if I don't get out of this alive Q._  

"That is what he said, and then I yelled at him to leave like you ordered."

"That is insane Q." M says through gritted teeth as they watch the screen again. The dots of light  danced in a dizzied array around what was the main floor of the warehouse.

"He said you would say that, the last part that came through was... _I know the stubborn old bitch won't believe you but it's the truest thing I have ever spoken."_

M began to laugh for a moment, almost hysterically as she watched the display further. Her mind reeled from the information Q just told her. Q moved to the door to allow Tanner and Moneypenny back into the command centre.

M collected herself and continued forcing herself to watch the possible end of James Bond. The lights all seemed to blur together in M's vision as the pounding of her increased. M watched and desperately hoped he made it. Like all the other times he'd been in situations like this...like Skyfall.

M realized that their relationship changed those fateful days and hours, when all hope was lost but to divert Silva to Scotland.

The way James fought, the way he held her as she was losing consciousness. It was as if she were his...lover.

Before M nearly slipped beyond the veil, she could feel wet drops on her face. James Bond cried over her. Some of the drops were ice cold, from the water he had been submerged in, before killing Silva. However, even in the dimming of her consciousness M could feel that some of the drops were heated from within him.

M remembers waking on and off in hospital and feeling a strong calloused hand in hers. She would slip away again but she told herself it was James. There were times it was different and others came to sit by her but mostly she felt James' presence.

James Bond was never to know how she felt about him. It's unprofessional but if he survives this...after his message to her in his last moments, M will find a way to say what she needed to say.  That she loved him too.

The table lighted up in a flash and then nothing.

"WHAT! What happened? Q?"

"The bomb M. It exploded. The satellite moved out of range. The team just arrived at the warehouse  and they radioed in the explosion."

"Tell them to find Bond! Now!"

Tanner and Moneypenny move to M's side. She noticed that they are suddenly holding her arms tightly against them...why...the room...the lights...spinning...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond returned to MI6 the next day. Medical cleared him and he got cleaned up and changed into the spare clothes he kept at work.

Normally Bond would have gone directly to M's flat, but after hearing what happened at work, he headed into HQ to check first.

While in medical Q, Tanner and Moneypenny told him of M's collapse. Tanner sent her home with her driver. He instructed her to take the day off and they had not heard from her since.

Q hung back to speak with 007 as Eve and Tanner left to continue work. "Bond I gave her your message...the one you gave me through the comm before the explosion."

"What did she say Q?"

"She was shocked. However, she managed to say that it was insane. The thing is 007, I happen to know by her mobile, that she had the driver take her to your flat yesterday. According to her mobile she did not leave your flat and is there still."

"Thank you Q. I will go find out how she's doing." Bond says with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Bond arrived at his flat it's six in the evening. He silently creeps in to see a bloody mess. Tissues strewn about the floor and three empty bottles of beer, a bottle of wine and an near empty bottle of whisky.

As Bond crept further into the room, the lump of blanket on his sofa, that he thought was just a blanket, moved and moaned.

Bond freezes. _James...how could *moan* you leave...before...before I could...*moan*._

M rolled over and James waited until he heard her faint snores, to move. Bond moved back out the door with the bag from the restaurant and made his way upstairs to the roof.

Bond set up the roof and sneaked back down to get plates and glasses for the wine and food.

When he returned M is gone. Panic raced through him until he made his way down the hall and heard her in the bath. He gathered the rest of his supplies and headed to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M moved to Bond's bed after getting dressed in one of his blue dress shirts to sleep in. She slid into his bed and began to fall back to sleep. All she had done since yesterday is cry herself to sleep over him.

How could this affect her this badly...she wiped a fresh batch of tears from her eyes and pulled Bond's pillow to her chest. She buried her tear stained face into the soft smell of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond moved to the open door of the room and listened to M talk to herself or the ghost of him. James is moved by her emotions and the way she grasped at his pillow.

M has dark circles under her eyes and it's obvious that she's spent a good deal of her time drinking his booze and crying over him like a lovesick teenager.  Bond felt strangely elated that M cried over him. That he actually meant something to her, after all these years of wishing it was true.

Bond brushed some hair gently away from her brow. The disturbance caused her to roll over to face him.

Bond crouched beside her and gently touched his lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M's dreaming of a kiss. It's pleasant and warming and oh so very sweet. At first her dreams swirl to her early married life. Her husband's kiss, but this was not her husband's kiss.

The kiss became more passionate and she thinks she just moaned. It's all disjointed as she realized through the shroud of tears and the haze of alcohol that it reminded her of James.

M had never kissed Bond, that would have been too unprofessional. His scent invaded her nose from the pillow and...wait...the kiss amplified, there was pressure and a tongue that traced her lips. M is really being kissed!

M's eyes flashed open as the perpetrator pulled away suddenly and she sees a damn smirk is on his bloody handsome face.

"How? Is this real?"

Bond grabs M's hand as it reached out to trace his face. He turned her palm to him and kissed it and then bit her thumb.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"To prove that this is not a dream and to get you fighting angry. Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you are when you're angry?"

Bond covered her mouth with his again. It was only because they needed to breathe that they separated. M's anger dissipated in the joy of reunion.

"M get dressed, I have a surprise for you."

M looks down at herself and blushed as she realized she is just wearing his shirt. Bond moved to his chest of drawers.

"On second thought. I want you to wear these."

Bond moved towards her with a pair of woven blue boxer shorts and a navy blue loosened tie. He handed her the boxers and she slid them on.  He then placed the tie over her head and left it hanging loosely over her cleavage.

"Bond I am not going out in public like this am I?"

"No...M; I will not share you looking like this."

M moved to button the shirt more considering she was not wearing anything underneath, but Bond stopped her hand and kissed her again as he pulled her up against him by the loose neck tie.

If Bond does not get her to the surprise soon he will not be able to leave this room. M in a bedroom wearing his clothing is his complete undoing.

M pulled away shyly, not saying much. It was as if she's walking in a dream state, still. She cannot believe any of this is happening, but she prays to every god she knows that it is.

M's internal struggle is gone, vanished in her absolute joy that he lives and managed to escape unharmed.

"How are you here?"

"Come, I will tell you over dinner."

Bond takes her small hand in his, as he guided her out of the flat and up to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M danced on the rooftop of Bond's flat in nothing but his clothing. The meal was delicious and surprisingly still warm. The wine was good and his eyes are still as blue as she had long ago committed to memory.

"M...you believe me now don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I have no idea why I do, but I do.  You dying changed something in me. I don't care about the ramifications. I only care about now. Right this instant and twirling around on this rooftop with you."

Bond smiled and tilted her face up to his. They paused to look into each other's eyes. Bond kissed her gently. When the music stopped they paused not wanting this to end.

"I will help you gather the dishes."

"M I would rather you come to bed with me."

M paused and looked at him. Can she let it go this far this fast? "I want you to hold me tonight James. I am not looking for a new lover...yet."

Bond hugged her to him. "I understand. You have been through the ringer since he died."

"Yes and no; that is not what this is about. I need to see how we can fit into each other's life now, and if that is actually what you want."

Bond traced her face with his fingers sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh M...it's what I want...it's what I have always wanted with you."

They kissed again as M's arms reached up behind his neck and she pulled him closer. One of Bond's hands grasped at her behind and squeezed. M began to laugh as she pulled away.

"We need to stop before this gets out of hand."

"But M, I am always at my best when things get out of hand."

"I will be the judge of that, but not now."

Bond placed small kisses all over her face and down her neck to her collar bone. In between kisses he murmured, "when M?"

M's lost in what his mouth is doing to her as he pulled his loosely buttoned shirt over her shoulder and he put his lips there. "Soon. I need to...to...think...this through...more."

"More?" Bond kissed the sides of her mouth and moved towards her ear to whisper, "I'm trying for more right now my love."

"James. You know what I mean."

"Yes and I also know you will think this to death and make me take weeks of cold showers. M, my stubborn love."

M laughed, "that is hardly the best line of seduction you have managed this evening 007."

Bond pulled away looking very serious for a moment. "You will never get lines of seduction from me. I will never use lines on you, because with you it is not just a tumble in the sheets. You will be so much more than I had ever hoped for."

"James I am tired and I feel like snuggling with you so let's clean this up and go to bed."

"Do you always have to be so practical about everything?"

"Yes, this is how I am. Then again, how practical is it that I am standing on a roof in only boxer shorts and your shirt?"

Bond smiled as he pulled her into yet another kiss. "I like you in my clothes. I hope you keep the shirt, it matches your eyes. You can have it and always sleep in it if you wish, and now you can hug me to your chest rather than my pillow."

"Fine, but I do hope you don't snore Bond."

"I wouldn't dream of it M."

"Good. See that you don't!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The end.


End file.
